Result Screens
Result screens are the showing of the characters when the match is concluded after all of the outros are finished. Like outros, the characters are shown either celebrating their victory or looking defeated. List of Result Screens Kratos Win: Looks at the screen with angry expession. Lose: Looks down. Sweet Tooth Win: Looks at the camera. Lose: Has both hands on his head, possibly in pain. Fat Princess Win: Happily looks to both sides with left hand behind her head and her right hand waving. Lose: Has both hands by face, weeping. Sly Cooper Win: Smiles and winks at the camera. Lose: Looks down with a sad and disappointed face. Colonel Radec Win: Looks at the screen with hand in the air. Lose: Looks down. PaRappa Win: Dances in a circle, does the splits, then raises his hand and does the peace sign. Lose: Has both hands together with a sad expression. Nathan Drake Win: Looks at the camera. Lose: Body and head facing the side. Big Daddy Win: Facing the screen with drill moving. Lose: Looks to the side, with hand on head. Heihachi Mishima Win: Looks at the camera in fighting stance. Lose: Sitting down with back to the camera Toro Inoue Win: Waves his arms in joy. Lose: Crosses his arms, either with a sad or angry face. Jak & Daxter Win: Daxter prances around Jak's waist (barely visible given how the win box is staged), and Jak laughs as Dax jumps up onto his shoulder. Lose: Jak lies unconcious on the ground as Daxter worridly stands on top of him. Cole MacGrath Win: Stands smiling. Lose: Hand on his neck in defeat. Dante Win: Stands triumphantly and smiles, occassionally brushing his shoulder. Lose: Turns his back to the camera. Ratchet & Clank Win: Ratchet looks at the camera while holding Suck Cannon, occassionally looking behind his back at Clank. Lose: Looks down with his hand by his eyes. Sackboy Win: Dances with arms in the air, moving side from left to right. Lose: Hangs head with sad face, crying. Spike Win: Stands with a happy face, his arms to his sides in a triumpant pose. Lose: Looks down with a sad face, occassionally sniffling. Evil Cole MacGrath Win: Looks at screen, holding amp as electricity flows through arms. Lose: In kneeling position defeated, electricity flows through arms. Raiden Win: Stands holding his sword with one hand, looking at the camera, occassionally with electricity flowing through him. Lose: Looks down with sword in one hand, occassionally with electricity flowing through him. Nariko Win: Looks at camera with sword in her hands pointed at it. Lose: Kneels, holding the sword, which is planted in the ground. Sir Daniel Fortesque Win: Dan bashfully does a little dance, circling his arms around and leaning from left to right. Lose: Dan, with his arms folded, glares angrilly to the side. Kat & Dusty Win: Floats around while holding Dusty, smiling. Lose: Looks disappointed, will occassionally wipe her eyes and look to the right. Emmett Graves Win: Stands holding gun over his shoulder. Lose: Has back to the screen. Isaac Clarke Win: Isaac holds his plasma cutter by his head while looking at the screen. Lose: Issac's helmet is seen floating in clockwise circles, within zero gravity. Zeus Win: Stands with a lightning bolt in his hand. Lose: Looks away from the camera. Gallery Kratos-Vittoria.PNG|Krato's winning screen Kratos-Sconfitta.PNG|Krato's losing screen Sweet Tooth-Vittoria.PNG|Sweet Tooth's winning screen Sweet Tooth-Sconfitta.PNG|Sweet Tooth's losing screen Parappa-Vittoria.PNG|PaRappa's winning screen Parappa-Sconfitta.PNG|PaRappa's losing screen Fat Princess-Vittoria.PNG|Fat Princess'winning screen Fat Princess-Sconfitta.PNG|Fat Princess' losing screen Radec-Vittoria.PNG|Radec's winning screen Radec-Sconfitta.PNG|Radec's losing screen Sly Cooper-Vittoria.PNG|Sly Cooper's winning screen Sly Cooper-Sconfitta.PNG|Sly Cooper's losing screen Nathan Drake-Vittoria.PNG|Nathan Drake's winning screen Nathan Drake-Sconfitta.PNG|Nathan Drake's losing screen Big Daddy-Vittoria.PNG|Big Daddy's winning screen Big Daddy-Sconfitta.PNG|Big Daddy's losing screen Toro Inoue-Vittoria.PNG|Toro Inoue's winning screen Toro Inoue-Sconfitta.PNG|Toro Inoue's losing screen Heihachi Mishima-Vittoria.PNG|Heihachi Mishima's winning screen Heihachi Mishima-Sconfitta.PNG|Heihachi Mishima's losing screen Cole MacGrath-Vittoria.PNG|Cole MacGrath's winning screen Cole MacGrath-Sconfitta.PNG|Cole MacGrath's losing screen Jak e Daxter-Vittoria.PNG|Jak and Daxter's winning screen Jak e Daxter-Sconfitta.PNG|Jak and Daxter's losing screen Spike-Vittoria.PNG|Spike's winning screen Spike-Sconfitta.PNG|Spike's losing screen Dante-Vittoria.PNG|Dante's winning screen Dante-Sconfitta.PNG|Dante's losing screen Sackboy-Vittoria.PNG|Sackboy's winning screen Sackboy-Sconfitta.PNG|Sackboy's losing screen Cole Cattivo-Vittoria.PNG|Evil Cole's winning screen Cole Cattivo-Sconfitta.PNG|Evil Cole's losing screen Raiden-Vittoria.PNG|Raiden's winning screen Raiden-Sconfitta.PNG|Raiden's losing screen Nariko-Vittoria.PNG|Nariko's winning screen Nariko-Sconfitta.PNG|Nariko's losing screen Sir Daniel Fortesque-Vittoria.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's winning screen Sir Daniel Fortesque-Sconfitta.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's losing screen Kat-Vittoria.PNG|Kat's winning screen Kat-Sconfitta.PNG|Kat's losing screen Emmett Graves-Vittoria.PNG|Emmett Grave's winning screen Emmett Graves-Sconfitta.PNG|Emmett Grave's losing screen Isaac Clarke-Vittoria.PNG|Isaac Clarke's winning screen Isaac Clarke-Sconfitta.PNG|Isaac Clarke's losing screen Zeus-Vittoria.PNG|Zeu's winning screen Zeus-Sconfitta.PNG|Zeu's losing screen Trivia *PaRappa's, Fat Princess', Toro's, Jak & Daxter's, Sackboy's, Sir Daniel's, and Kat's winning result screens show them moving. *Ratchet's winning result screen is similar to the box art of the first game's NA release. *Toro is the only character in the game with more than one expression during his losing results screen. *Fat Princess', Spike's, Sackboy's, and Kat's losing result screens show them crying. *Sir Daniel is the only character who is shown to be angry instead of disappointed or sad. **Toro will sometimes look angry during his losing result screen, but depending on which outro is chosen, he'll appear sad instead. *Heihachi's, Dante's, and Emmett's losing result screens have them turning their backs to the screen. *Kat's losing screen is similar to how Kat interacts with people when she starts a conversation when sad or disappointed. *Jak and Daxter's losing result screen is a reference to the death scenes in Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and Jak 3. *Isaac Clarke is the only character implied to have died after losing the match. **It is most likely that though Jak is lying down if he loses, he is probably just unconscious. Category:Match Conclusion Category:Content Category:PSASBR Category:Needs Work Category:God of War Category:Twisted Metal Category:Fat Princess Category:Sly Cooper Category:Killzone Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:Uncharted Category:BioShock Category:Tekken Category:Together Everywhere! Category:Jak and Daxter Category:InFamous Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Ape Escape Category:Metal Gear Category:Heavenly Sword Category:MediEvil Category:Gravity Rush Category:Starhawk Category:Dead Space